drama_in_the_suburbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 64 (3rd January 2018)
First of a two-part episode. Plot Tracy worries when she looks at her credit card bill - she can't afford to pay it! Wally joins a dating site and is thrilled to come across an attractive named Matilda - and is even more ecstatic when she agrees to a date! Alfie is not impressed to find that his black eye is still there. A hungover Nicole tells Alfie that she can't say how sorry she is. He invites her back over to his for a cup of tea and some painkillers. Tracy's card is declined at the supermarket when she goes to buy a pack of ramen noodles. The cashier lets her take it anyway. Whilst reversing her car out of the carpark, she fails to see the car behind her driving past, and reverses into it. She apologises to the driver, Alex, who says it's his fault and will pay for the damage to both cars. Tracy decides to thank him with a pint. Nicole tells Alfie how she had to sell the pub in order to pay for her husband's business. Alfie sympathises with her and tells her she should have sold half. Nicola tells him that she appreciates him and leans in for a kiss. Alfie leans back, saying that it's too soon after Beth. Nicola apologises and rushes out, ignoring Alfie calling her name. Leah and Ray get the keys to the pub from the estate agent, who wishes them luck on their new business. Ray is incensed that his daughter borrowed money off his ex-wife. In the pub, Tracy is amused when Alex defends her and gives him a peck on the cheek. She invites him back to hers. Wally meets Matilda at the pub. Matilda is impressed with the effort he's gone to for her. They begin chatting. At the Yates's house, Tracy and Alex are kissing on the sofa as Daniella bursts in with Kathie, telling her mum that she won two VIP tickets to the Ed Sheeran concert, and that she and Kathie sold their tickets for four times the price they paid. She hands her mum the £2,000. Daniella sees Alex and apologises, tells her mum to "not stay up past twelve" and leaves with Kathie. Barmaid Sally rings the bell and calls for last orders. Ray and Leah argue about Leah borrowing money from Cindy, and Leah brings up his relationship with Maria Crossgrove, spitefully telling him that he moved on so quickly. He tells her that she's a bitch, just like Cindy. An offended Leah slaps Ray, who retaliates by shoving her, not realising how close to the stairs they are. Leah falls down the stairs, knocking over a table. Sally and the customers hear a crash. Sally announces it's closing time and quickly locks the door before rushing in to find an unconscious Leah and a panicked Ray telling her to call an ambulance. Cast Regular Cast *Tracy Yates - Sally O'Donnell *Wally Mansfield - Martin Woodrow *Alfie Waterhouse - Kenneth Winters *Alex Pargeter - Chris Dynevor *Leah Buckley - Vicki Tate *Ray Buckley - Matthew O'Brien *Daniella Yates - Abigail Ford (Uncredited) *Kathie Stewart Jr. - Eva Woodward Guest Cast *Nicole Hewitt - Leanne Drayton-Spears *Shopkeeper - Danny Martin *Estate Agent - Chris Downes *Matilda French - Lisa Dawson *Customer - Jason Kirkshaw *Customer's Wife - Megan Louisa-Kerr *Sally Windward - Elizabeth Cruise Notes *First appearances of Alex Pargeter, Matilda French and Sally Windward. *''TV Times Synopsis: Last orders at the pub. Wally meets Matilda. Ray endangers his daughter.'' *Additional credits: Alexandra Haworth (Stunt Co-ordinator), Alicia Farnworth (Stunt Double) Memorable Dialogue Customer: Doesn't get better than my lady. A real ten this one. Customer's Wife: Eleven more than she'll ever be. Alex Pargeter: Your wife? More like a tenner! Category:2018 episodes